


That's My Dad

by Keleficent



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e16 Santabarbaratown, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keleficent/pseuds/Keleficent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene in Santabarbara Town Part 2 after Henry got shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Dad

“DAD! NO!”

I ran faster than I ever have in life because my father was just shot. Shot by the man he thought was his friend. That so-called friend was now fleeing the scene of the crime. I wanted to go after him and make him pay, but my dad needed me right now.

“Dad, talk to me. Come on, talk to me.”

“What are you doing? Go get him.”

“No, no, no. I got you. I got you.” Was he insane? Did he think I was going to let him bleed to death on the beach?

“Shawn…”

“Dad, don’t talk, please.” I didn’t like how weak he sounded. I’d never seen him so vulnerable. It scared me. This was my dad; the toughest guy I know. I called for an ambulance.

“Shawn, I’m sorry I let you down, son.”

“You’ve never let me down, Dad, not ever.”

He smiled at me. And I tried to give a reassuring smile back. I don’t think I was very convincing.  

When the ambulance arrived, I rode with him to the hospital. I did what I always did when things got serious, act like a goofy idiot. I tried making jokes, talking nonsense, but nothing I said could stop the tightness in my chest. When they finally had to take my dad away for surgery. I was left alone in the hallway feeling so useless.

 “You gotta save him! That’s my dad!”


End file.
